Desires
by AyakaShima
Summary: When his phone was buzzing loudly in his chest pocket he was about to throw it away the next second because these mobile phones always annoyed him. To his surprise on the screen popped up Alec's name. That was new. (Rizzy)


Hey guys! This is my first Shadowhunter fanfic. I love Raphael and Izzy as much as I love Magnus and Alec. I hope you enjoy is as much as I enjoyed writing it. Took a whole day, but I think, I'm proud of my work. I was motivated because I thought, there were not enough Rizzy fanfics. So have fun. Tell me what you think. =)

Desires

When his phone was buzzing loudly in his chest pocket he was about to throw it away the next second because these mobile phones always annoyed him. To his surprise on the screen popped up Alec's name. That was new. Of all the shadowhunter influence he had over the last weeks, it must have been the brother, who hated him so much.

So, for a split second he thought about to refuse the call. And he hesitated a second too long, because as soon as he touched the screen, the call ended. He sighed. Through his mind ran a lot of reasons why the shadowhunter called him. Though, none of it made really sense. Stressed he ran with his hands through his hair.

Another second later and the buzzing was back. Raphael took the call. "What do you want shadowhunter?" he asked angrily, almost screamed it through the phone. For a short moment none of them said a word, Raphael became more and more uneasy. Finally, through the phone he heard Alec's voice. Something in his tone was unusual and more appalling was the fact that he sounded afraid. His voice was stressed and trembling.

"Come fast. The old building two blocks from Durmort. Hurry….Izzy.." Was all he heard before the call ended. He imagined feeling his not beating heart pulsing fast as ever in his chest. Fear ran through every vain in his body. It made him freeze for a second.

When his mind was back, he began to run. He ran faster and faster and it took him a little more than one miute to get there. His arrival made the little group look up at him. "Raphael!" he heard Alec say. "I need your help." The worry he heard on the phone was now more prominent. "Where is she?" was all the vampire said. Clary and Jace stepped aside and revealed Izzy's body. "She lost a lot of blood. I can't reach Magnus... Please! You're her only chance.." Alec sounded more desperate than he had ever heard him.

Raphael ran towards her and kneed down beside her. Her scent made him go crazy. He remembered his craving for her blood and the history they shared. It took all in his might to concentrate and to not follow his craving. Still, his fangs showed. He cursed himself, but nobody seemed to notice.

Izzy's heart was beating, but the frequency was uneven and weak. She opened her eyes weakly and their eyes locked. "Ra.." was all she could say. "It's okay. You gonna be okay." He pressed his lips on her forehead and kissed it. Afterwards he held her torso and put her in his lap. Softly he stroked through her hair and breathed in deeply.

Again, his fangs showed but instead of resisting the urge, he sank his fangs into his arm until he smelled the blood. Before the wound could close again, he held it against her lips. Her eyes stared into the emptiness and she took the blood he gave her. As the blood left his body he felt a sensation. It was as when they were high together, again. But: this was different. He felt weaker by every drop of blood leaving his body. Though, it was the only option for her to stay alive. When a human drinks vampire blood, the human would regenerate faster and heal better.

Though, it was a rare thing, for vampires to give their blood to humans and more important to shadowhunters. The good thing about it was, the sensational effect was a lot less and the human wouldn't turn into a vampire. Though, still a lot of blood was needed. More than he could give at the moment. It would take time to get her back to normal.

When the sensation ended, he steadied himself. He was still hazy, when she stood up. He would have been to late, if his reflexes had set in a second later, because she fell back towards the ground. His legs were weak themselves, but he was able to catch her and steady himself.

"Thanks. Raphael." Was all she could say before her mind slipped away into darkness once more.

Slowly he turned around and saw three pairs of eyes watching him. "Is she okay?" Alac asked afraid. He nodded and wished a second later he just said 'yes' because his head started to hurt. Hurt a lot. Raphael held his head to ease the pain, but it didn't work. His legs retreated, and he needed to steady himself. His sight became blurred and he almost wouldn't hear Clary ask him if everything was alright.

An answer wouldn't come out. He steadied his breath and regained his abilities to see and hear clearly again.

"Will she be okay?" Clary asked, when he stood steadily again. "Yes" he said. "But I need to take care of her. Any blood infusion other than my blood will infect her because of the venom. She'll need to drink my blood for at least one week before she will be okay. Her body will get used to my blood by that time and the venom will be gone. Until then I need to stay with her to look after her." His voice was still weak, but he found his strength back. The affection towards the blood sharing wearied off, at least on his side.

"I don't need you to look after my sister." Alec deadpanned. "You can go. I call you when you are needed." Raphael understood that Alec's opinion of him wasn't the best because of their past. But he wouldn't accept his behaviour. "You want me to rescue her properly or not?"

Alec just snorted, anger rising in him. He would have staked the vampire, if Jace hadn't hold him off. "We need him. You heard him, Alec. We can't have a vampire all day in the Institute." Jace said. "What about Magnus' place?" Clary asked. Raphael sighed. At least he needn't to be all day in the shadowhunter headquarters.

"So, it's settled."

Raphael had the privilege to carry her all the way, because was the strongest, thanks to his vampire strength. He didn't care much, because he was able to look at her then and when and was able to breath in her scent. There was also time to look at her marks more properly. The vampire wasn't sure he would like the marks if he was instead a shadowhunter. Also, he couldn't imagine to be a shadowhunter at all. He liked to be a vampire, though it costed him so much. Or maybe he just got used to it.

"What happened?" Magnus asked when he let them in. Raphael was the first to come in, carried her into the bedroom and let her down on the bed. The others followed suit.

"We had a fight with a higher demon. Izzy got hurt pretty bad. I couldn't reach you. So, I called _him_." With a wink of his hand he showed Magnus that he meant Raphael. Magnus nodded, tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder and went towards the bed. Next, he hugged Raphael, which irritated him first. "You took good care of her, thank you." The vampire just nodded and left the bedroom. He needed some fresh air and went on the balcony. He loved the night, the stars. Suddenly a picture of his little sister appeared in front of him. It hurt to think about her. The only relative he had left. Rosa meant a great deal to him. The desire to walk in the sun became more prominent at that moment.

When her scent tossed him out of his thoughts, he embraced it for a moment before he turned around. Isabelle stood right in front of him. Still weak, but she looked better. Her wound had healed, though her blood supply was still low. _She shouldn't stand this soon_ he thought.

"You should go back to bed." Was all he said. Her smile made him smile, too.

"I wanted to thank you, for all you did." Her voice and the words she said were balsam to his soul. Careful he caressed her cheek, his cold hand soft on her warm skin. "I couldn't let you die." His fingers touched her lips. Her appearance made him go crazy very time, again and again. Her dark brown eyes locked with his, irritated, though she let him continue. Izzy embraced his touch and it took him all his strength to not kiss her that moment.

Because he knew, her brother wouldn't approve. Plus, she was too weak. And she made him weak, too.

"You should go back to bed." He repeated more urgent, but his eyes still fixated hers. There was a sensation he never felt before. Not in all the years, decades he lived. He felt for a shadowhunter, it was almost ironically.

When he let go of her hair, and she went again, he felt disappointment in his stomach buzzing. It was a weird thing. He knew that he had feelings for her, but Raphael was unaware how strong they really were.

Magnus appeared next to him and smiled. "I'm proud of you." Was all the warlock and his mentor said. When Alec punched him in the face all those weeks ago, Raphael hated himself for showing his friend that behaviour. After that day was over he swore to himself to never get close to any shadowhunter ever again. _Did work pretty well_ , joked his mind.

Again, here he was. In shadowhunter business. Business, he didn't want to have anything to do with. A lot of his vampire clan had vanished, because of the way he did things. Though he wasn't long their leader. But he understood how leadership worked. And that exhausted him a lot like many other things. Still, he was happy to be in her live again. That weeks, he hadn't seen her made him realise that there was so much more, he hadn't understood.

The second he looked up again, he saw the horizon turn red and yellow. The sun was about to appear on the horizon. It was time for him to get back inside and ask Magnus to lock out the sun.

The first sunray touched his skin for a mere second and it burned his hand. A scream came out of his throat. "Are you okay? You should go back from the balcony." He heard Magnus, partly amused, partly worried.

The others were gone, Raphael realised soon after. Just Alec stayed. It seemed, Raphael would spend a lot of time with him in the next weeks. A sigh left him.

"I'm fine." He said, closed the balcony door and shut the curtains. Darkness came again. He could still see everything outside, but the sun couldn't hurt him anymore.

"I don't trust you." Alec said cold. The Lightwood boy sat on a sofa, next to him. His expression was hart and he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Then why did you call me to save your sister?" Raphael asked unnerved. The way this conversation was going made him want to vanish.

"Because you were the only person that came in my mind to help her voluntarily. Except of course Magnus. But as I said before, I couldn't reach him."

"Thanks for being a pawn in your game. What should I do next, little shadowhunter, when you don't trust me? Not that I care." There was a pause. "I just care for Izzy to heal." With these words he left Alec perplexed behind and found his way in the bedroom where Izzy was sleeping. He carefully sat down next to her and watched her sleeping.

Her breath was steady and slow, blood pumped through her veins. Her perfume reached his nose and he breathed it deep in. Her ebony hair lay wild everywhere and covered most of her face. It felt smooth, when he touched it. Suddenly he felt how exhausted and tired he really was. A lot of his blood was gone, and he had a long day. Well night.

Shagged out he lay himself next to her in the big double bed and closed his eyes. With his eyes shut her scent became more highlighted. With a lot of effort, he withstood the desire to drink her blood. It took him the last of his strength to do so. Sleep came fast.

When he awoke he sensed a certain female body in his arms. Her warmth felt good on his bare skin. As he opened his eyes, he looked at her. Her ebony eyes stared at him. "Good morning." She said amused. "Your sleep is quite deep." Her soft fingers met his cold cheeks. The touch shot a spark through his whole body. "I tried to wake you three times." Isabelle smiled at him and her warm touch vanished. "Magnus made breakfast. Let's go." And she vanished through the door.

When Raphael finished dressing, he left the bedroom and found Magnus and Isabelle sitting in the living room. Nowhere was Alec seen. For gods sake. Once the vampire was glad.

"Morning." Was the first he heard Magnus say. "I thought you might need that." The warlock made a flick with his hand and showed Raphael the blood bags. And he wasn't wrong. Raphael needed blood. He was starving. Not only because he hadn't fed for days, but also because he lost a lot of his blood to save Izzy.

He nodded his thanks and sat down. "Where is your boyfriend?"

"Business' calling." Was all he said and shrugged his shoulders. "After you finished, we proceed with your blood sharing." Again, Raphael nodded. He opened the blood bag carefully and took a sip. It was usual human blood. Normally the blood was from a hospital, which worked together with the vampires. The agreement was made a long time ago, to secure that no mundane was hurt or drained.

He took another sip. It made his stress level sink instantly. Raphael visibly relaxed and looked at his mentor. Magnus gave him a smile and returned to his toast. How he missed human food. How he missed the sweet taste of fruits and sweets. Or the sour taste of lemons. He loved lemons back in his mundane days.

The blood was just ordinary blood. It tasted good, though since he had tasted Izzy's blood, every other blood tasted duller. Shadowhunter blood was much more interesting. It had more facets than basic human blood. He loved her blood.

Which made him come back into reality. It was time to give her his blood. Izzy came to him and sat herself down next to him. As soon as she was near him, he could smell her again. The smell of autumn leaves, sweet strawberries and roses. He took a deep breath to inhale every bit of the smell.

"It doesn't hurt you, does it?" she asked full of concern. He smiled at her and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "No, it doesn't. But it makes me want your blood much more than it does usually." A small laugh left his throat.

Raphael put all her hair to the left side and fixated his eyes on her throat. Nervously he came slowly nearer and when his mouth was just an inch away from her skin he stopped. "What are you doing?" she asked irritated. "Don't worry." Was all he answered her. He could see her veins underneath her skin. He could hear her heart beating faster, but just a bit. If he was human, he wouldn't have recognised it. He could also see her blood flowing under her skin.

It brought ecstasies to him. He felt his fangs evolve slowly. When they first came out, it hurt so much. But now it was just normal to him. Before he totally lost control, he let go of her neck, pushed himself back. When he saw fear in her eyes, he felt sorry. But sometimes it needed passion to evolve his fangs. It was weird what she did to him. "It's okay. I'm not doing anything to you. I just needed to…" Than he buried his fangs in his arm, until his blood poured out of the wound and he tasted iron in his mouth.

He held out his arm and let her drink his blood. Her hands surrounded his arm and he felt his blood leave his body. The warmth of her skin held him in trance and it still felt weird to be the one to give blood. Her heart beat became faster with every drop of his blood. Curious what she thought, he focused on her.

When she let go of his arm, their eyes met. A tingle made him almost jump. "Thank you." She said and let finally go of his arm. The bit mark closed and there was the only sign that this happened. "You're welcome." Raphael said.

Shortly after he felt again the headache return. But today it was worse than the day before. He held his head, his face showed that he was in pain. It took all concentration not to scream in pain. As a vampire, he wasn't ill in decades. He never felt anything pain. Sure, wounds hurt but not like that. It was worse than everything else. He almost collapsed. But then, the pain was gone, and he felt Magnus hands on his head. "You're okay. It's because you lost blood. It's not natural for vampires to give their blood. So, this is the consequence. But don't worry. You're with me. I take care of you."

Magnus smiled at Raphael, who was thankful for all the warlock had done for him. The warlock threw another blood bag at him. "This will help, too." He said.

Three days later, Izzy was almost back to normal. It made Raphael glad to see her recover. With her healing came his pain. Every day he gave her his vampire blood, the headache became stronger and it took much longer to vanish. Magnus didn't know what he could do, other than take his pain a little. Today he was gone to find out. Along with Alec he went to find some answers to the vampire's problem.

Raphael was happy that Magnus took care of him, just like he took care of Izzy. It was late afternoon when he walked into Magnus' kitchen. He knew that Izzy wasn't really talented in cooking, so he started to chop the avocado. It was the favourite meal of his sister Rosa. He loved cooking, especially for her. When she got older and forgot who he was, he visited her and often cooked for her, told her he was a nurse. While he chopped the potatoes, too, Izzy came in. She smiled at him. "You look much better." He noticed. She just nodded. "You don't look that bad, either." Her words made him smile.

"So, what do we eat today?" she asked. "It's a surprise. The favourite dish of Rosa." Raphael answered. When he put the plate on the table, she looked at him. It looked perfectly and smelled like it was.

"You don't eat, right?" He just nodded. Since he was a vampire, he had no desire to eat human food anymore. It all tasted so dull. But he watched her empty the plate. "You want more?" he asked, and she nodded. The vampire poured her more onto her plate and smiled. "I forgot how good you can cook." Was an honest answer.

They got used to each other. Five days in each other's company made them understand the other better. But it also made him weaker. Every day he fought with the desire of her blood. As vampire blood was running through her veins it made it much more interesting than before. Oh, how much he hated himself for wanting her blood. No, for wanting her!

When the sun went down, he couldn't hold himself anymore, his mind broke more and more. Magnus' loft smelled a lot more like her. Everywhere he went, it reminded him of her. Of her blood in his mouth. So, when she came to him to talk to him, he couldn't think clear anymore. She sat next to him on the couch and looked at him. The trance got more hold of him and he didn't hear what Isabelle said.

The next moment he felt her lips on his. Her soft, warm lips searched for entry in his mouth. First, he gave into her. But as soon as his fangs came out, he pushed her softly away. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Was all he said and left the apartment. Isabelle looked after him with a perplexed look on her, he realised he might have hurt her. But hurting her feelings was hundred times better than falling back into getting high. Down on the street he breathed in the dirty air of Brooklyn and walked a few blocks to calm himself down, happy to smell and see anything else than her.

"I don't know, what to do to stop the pain, Raphael. I'm sorry. You don't need to give her your blood anymore, she will be okay." Magnus said, his voice was sad and worried. Raphael just shook his head. "No, she needs at least three more blood sharing's. I know she is much better, but we can't halt it now that she is almost recovered. It would make it worse."

It was early in the morning when Magnus came to talk to him. His expression wasn't good at all. Raphael knew the second he came into his bedroom.

"But you will break. Don't hurt yourself too much. Promise me. I'm worried sick." He embraced the warlock in a hug. "I'm fine. As long as she is."

Magnus stared at him. "What about your cravings?" He didn't want to talk to Magnus about his cravings, not now. His question made the thought of Izzy's blood more prominent in his mind again. He cursed himself and god and everyone else.

"I would like to say, that I'm okay, but I'm not." He went some steps backwards and let himself down on his bed, Magnus next to him. "I don't think that I will be able to hold it much longer. I don't know..three days. Then everyone can go their own ways again."

Magnus nodded. "Yes. Three days." He ran with his hand through his hair, thinking hart. "But you like her, don't you?" Surprised looks exchanged between the two. "How?"

The warlock laughed. "I know you a long time, Raphael. And it seemed, you were right, even though you were high. I didn't forget. But if you want this to work, you need to do something against these cravings."

Easier said than done. What would he know? He was no vampire. A thought highlighted in his mind. He would never be able to be with her. It hurt. Because he would never be able to take control over his cravings.

Magnus pulled him back into a hug. Long they stayed like this. "You are like a son to me. I will always be there for you. I hope you know that." With these words he left the vampire alone. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with his pain. A scream of desperation left his throat.

When he awoke the next morning, his mood was worse than ever. He dreamt a fatal dream. A dream he was afraid of to come true.

In it there was Izzy, who loved him so much. In the dream there was Alec who hated him and almost beat him to death. And there was Magnus who said he hated him.

 _He and Izzy were kissing. Right in front of Alec and Magnus. Everything was perfect. Until…his fangs bored into her neck. He couldn't stop until her lifeless body dropped to the ground. Alec screamed at him, ran his blade through his chest and Magnus looked down at him, gave him and angry look and vanished with Alec, with the words to never want to see him again._

Raphael sighed. The day meant to fail from the beginning. Stressed he dressed and investigated himself through the mirror. He didn't look that bad, he found himself quite handsome. The second he opened the door to his bedroom he breathed in that familiar perfume. It made all his limbs tickle. It made his mood even worse.

"Good morning." She said chirping, a smile on her lips. He answered her with a growl and went into the kitchen. Magnus stored some blood bags in the fridge while he lived there. After he sat down on the sofa back in the living room, he opened carefully the blood bag and took a mouthful. The blood tasted even duller than before. Angrier than ever, he tossed the blood bag against the wall. Before he knew what he had done, the anger was gone.

Izzy watched him full of concern. As if he read her mind, he answered. "No, I'm not okay. Everything smells like you. I can't walk a meter without the need to drain you out of blood. I can't stand this anymore." Tears appeared in his eyes and Izzy came nearer. She wasn't afraid at all, which irritated him. She sat next to him and hugged him. "It's okay." She whispered. "Take my blood. You gave me so much of yours. You can have mine."

Shock hit him. What did she just say? She would give him her blood. "But.." but he couldn't complain, because her finger stopped his mouth to open. She pulled her hair away and exposed her neck. "Here you go." Irritated his eyes met hers and he rose an eyebrow. "You're sure?" she nodded.

Carefully he held her, one hand at her hip, the other one on her scapula. Raphael brought his head near her neck, smelled her even more than before. With his index finger he caressed the skin at her neck, before he sank his fangs into it. Her blood flooded his mouth and the ecstasies was back. An explosion went down his body. Her blood tasted so good, it made him loose his mind. It was so much better than every other blood he ever drank. He forgot how good it was. After he finished, and he didn't take much blood, because she needed everything for herself, everything felt brighter and more beautiful.

Again, he realised what he had done, he shrieked away. Shock hit him, what had he done? "You better?" she asked him. To nod was the only thing he could do. Didn't his venom affect her? She looked normal. "Did you feel something?" he asked, referred to the last time he drank her blood. "It's not like last time. I think because you gave me your blood the venom doesn't affect me like usual." It would make sense. But if he would feed more often from her, her recover would take longer and at least Magnus would notice that.

Raphael was hypnotised. He had the full Izzy fix. His sight was burred and when he looked back at Izzy, he could just make out her outlines. It was so long ago he had a bite of her and now his cravings grew even stronger. Not even did he realise that Isabelle's hands lay on his shoulder and that she was speaking with him. He just heard some distant noises. Her blood made him stronger, but it also made him dizzy. He couldn't control himself anymore. The blurring faded away slowly, as did his view. Slowly he faded into darkness.

The next thing he remembered is Izzy sitting at his side, stroking his cheeks and playing with his hair. He tried to sit but his headache came back, not as hurtful when she drank his blood. But it came near that pain. He growled in pain, clutched his hands on his forehead. Izzy, over him shot him some worried glazes. "What happened?" her voice came into focus.

"I don't know. I felt better after I fed but the second later your blood gave me the rest." She caressed his cheeks further, turning his face slowly towards her direction. She made him look at her. "So, it affected you, instead of me?" she asked and all he could do was to press a weak "yes" out of his lips. "I'm so sorry." Izzy responded. "It's all my fault." He sighed.

"No, it's not. You were ill. I just did everything to help you!" Raphael's fingers were trembling, until Izzy realised and held them between her warm hands. "I will be there for you, as you were for me." He nodded, a weak grin appeared on his lips and he found himself back in darkness.

"What happened?" he heard a familiar voice and identified it as Alec's. The shadowhunter sounded angry. Though, Raphael kept his eyes shut, his head still hurt.

"Nothing, really." Was Izzy's apologising answer. "Oh, don't you lie to me." Alec became angrier. The vampire forgot that he threw the blood bag against the wall. _Damnit_ he thought. Now it was her stress to explain what happened. And it became worse when Alec cried out. "That son of a bitch." He screamed. "Calm down." He heard Magnus' voice, trying to hold his boyfriend in check.

"I need to call down? That bastard of a vampire has fed on my sister. _Again!_ " So, he also found the bitemarks. Raphael needed to apologise to Isabelle, as soon as that conversation was over.

"Let me explain. Please."

"There is nothing to explain. I swear, I kill him this time." Raphael's stomach twisted painfully. He was so sorry he lost control.

"I made him drink my blood. The pain was killing him. I thought it would help." Izzy was desperate. He never heard either her or her brother argue like this. But then, he never really had seen them fight at all.

"It doesn't matter. He used you. You can't accept that. He is a _downworlder!_ "

"I don't care what he is. I _love_ him! And don't forget, Magnus, your boyfriend is one, too." He heard Izzy sob, he could smell her salty tears run down her face. It hurt him to listen to that. And it was his move to make. Determined he opened his eyes and went silently out of bed. To hear her cry was really hard for him.

When he came into the living room, every pair of eyes lay on him. To see Izzy crying was much worse than just hear her. He wanted to embrace her in a hug, but he knew Alec wouldn't let him.

Alec took a step towards him, but Magnus stepped between them. If the warlock wasn't there, he might have been dead by now.

"How can you love this guy?" Alec asked, bewildered. Raphael's eyes wandered around until they found her. She didn't look at him, her makeup ruined. Still, she looked so beautiful. "Izzy." The vampire started but Alec stopped him. "Don't you dare talk to her." The situation escalated so quickly, he barely knew what to do. He just knew that he heard the most wonderful words of his life.

"Is it true?" Raphael asked Izzy, who still hadn't look at him.

"Of course, it's not. She just wants to cover for you. So, I don't chop of your head." Alec spat. Magnus held his boyfriend, tried to hold him tight. But he couldn't hold him any longer and he slapped the vampire right in the face. He put out a shadowhunter's blade and held it against Raphael's throat. The vampire stood still, the cold steal pressed against his throat. He felt it open his skin and persisted into his flesh. It hurt but all he could think about was if she told the truth.

"Please, Izzy. Tell me." Izzy had stared at Alec in panic for the last minutes. Afraid to look at him, she nodded. "It is. I love you."

If he had a still beating heart, it would have skipped a beat. Still, a flash of tingles ran through his body. That was all he needed to hear. "You can kill me shadowhunter, I heard everything I need." He paused, and Izzy's eyes met his for the first time since he awoke. Her eyes were huge and full of fear. "You don't?" she stocked, hurt filled her voice.

With Alec's blade pressed against his throat he wasn't able to say much, so he just smiled. Alec stroke out to slice through the vampire's skin. "Enough!" Magnus shouted, and Alec's blade flew against the wall. Relieved Raphael breathed.

"You don't!" he heard Izzy scream. Slowly he reached out for her, pulled her against his body and stroke her cheek. The warmth of her body made everything even more intense. Her breath touched his face and he embraced every bit of their closeness. His fingers rubbed away her tears, which were still streaming out of her eyes.

"I don't understand." She whispered. His index finger ran over her lips. "I couldn't here you cry any longer, nor can I smell your tears. Isabelle." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All her savour, especially the rose and lemon scents found its way into his nostrils. Finally, he pressed his lips on hers. When they met, the tingles became stronger and he knew, he loved her too. They shared a bond, nobody could break. His tongue asked for entrance in her mouth. She let him, and their kisses became more passionate.

After a moment, which seemed like eternity, he let go of her. Both were breathing heavily. "I love you, Isabelle." He whispered in her ear and caressed it with his teeth. During all of this, his control over his instincts was perfectly. After these words came out of his mouth she clutched herself tight around his torso, more tears streaming out of her eyes. They wet his clothes, though he didn't care.

When they let finally go of each other, Alec's expression had changed. He wasn't happy about their declaration of love, but he seemed to accept it.

"You must admit, that was an entrance." Magnus said enjoyable. He came towards Raphael, hugged him and whispered: "I'm proud of you." A smile appeared on his lips when he let go of the vampire. Even Alec admitted that it was okay and hugged her sister. "I keep an eye on you." He said suspiciously.


End file.
